Searching For Home
by GachanDesu
Summary: Everything was changing. Reverting back to that time when I was stuck in my old home— weak, useless and unsought for. With a resolution to change things back to when at least I was important, I decided. I would leave; to train and get stronger, and search for my lost home. Rated T for language.


**Searching For Home**

**Summary**

Everything was changing. Reverting back to that time when I was stuck in my old home— weak, useless and unsought for. With a resolution to change things back to when at least I was important, I decided. I would leave; to train and get stronger, and search for my lost home.

**Chapter One – Changes Arise**

I had found it: my one and only family. They had accepted me, even when they found out about my past; even when Papa had ordered Phantom to destroy them just to bring me home. They treated me as their precious nakama and showed me what love feels like. They were Fairy Tail: the epitome of home—my utopia.

So when Lisanna returned from Edolas, I felt as if a part of my home had dislodged itself, falling away into the abyss deep below, never to be found again. Guild members—specifically a certain pink-haired dragon slayer—started ignoring me. It felt like things were reverting back to when I was stuck in that prison called a 'home'.

_So what _if they started ignoring me?

_So what_ if they didn't acknowledge my presence?

_So what_ if **he** never talked to me anymore?

It didn't bother me. Not one bit; and yet my heart told me otherwise. The useless organ would clench tightly each time I walk into the guild and see pink mix with white. Sure I was happy for Natsu. His childhood friend had just 'rose back from the dead' after all. But I did not know why I felt that way. I tried sorting out my jumbled up mind and decided that it was stupid and selfish of me to feel that way. I had no claim over Natsu anyway. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to let the two have some time alone to catch up on the time they missed out with each other. With such a mindset, I locked the heart-clenching feelings deep within, trying to forget all about it.

-O-

_Dear Mama,_

_How is it up there? I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you for quite some time. We've just returned from Edolas a few days back. Plus the non-stop partying of the guild to celebrate the return of Lisanna, it has taken up a bit of my free time to write to you. For that I apologise._

_Anyways, yes, that's right. Lisanna has returned from Edolas, Mama. You should have seen the face Natsu made! I'm really happy for Mira-san and Elfman, and all the other guild members. They all seem so happy. But I can't help feeling funny whenever I see Natsu and Lisanna together. What is this feeling, I wonder. Say, Mama, would you tell me?_

_I really miss you, Mama. I really wish you were here with me right now. I've been feeling a bit lonely these few days, with all the attention directed to Lisanna. It's like I've returned to being in the mansion, ignored by Papa._

_I hope to see you soon, Mama. I love you._

_Lucy_

-O-

I smiled, albeit dolefully. Gently placing down my feather pen, I neatly folded the letter and placed in into its envelope, before settling it into a wooden box, together with all the other letters I have written to my late mother.

Stretching, I sighed. _Maybe I'll walk around town today._ It has been a while since I last stepped out of my apartment after all. Changing into more proper attire, I brushed my golden hair and tied it up into low twin tails.

I hooked my keys and whip to my belt and slipped on my black combat boots and stepped out of the cozy apartment, into the warm sunshine.

-O-

"Hmm, I wonder where I should go…" I wondered aloud as I walked aimlessly around the streets, occasionally visiting shops and doing a bit of window-shopping.

_Come… come to me._

"H-huh?" I jerked back a little.

Looking around, there was no sign of the person who spoke to me. Shrugging it off, I continued walking… until it happened again.

_Lucy, come to me!_

"What the— H-Hey!" I felt my body move forward on its own accord, heading towards a destination that only it knows. After walking for a good ten minutes, I arrived at my—or my body—destination.

Thus here I stood, in front of the towering building. Near the top hung a flag with an emblem—one that looked very much like the pink tattoo on my right hand. It seemed that my body had unconsciously brought me to Fairy Tail—or maybe it was that weird voice controlling me, I did not know. Either way, since I was here, I walked forward and pushed open the doors, deciding to see how the guild was doing.

Stepping into the noisy guild hall, a sense of homey feeling—albeit not as much anymore—overcame me. I breathed deep and sighed. I stood still, sweeping my gaze across the large hall and stopping once it caught sight of the unmistakable pink hair. He sat on the chairs near the bar, laughing and talking animatedly to Lisanna. I felt my heart constrict painfully at the sight, knowing that Natsu, my best friend, had not noticed my presence. In fact, looking around once more, nobody seemed to realize that I had finally showed up at the guild after a week. Turning around and sighing, I prepared to walk out of the guild when my body abruptly moved again, bringing me to the mission board.

My hands rose and tore off a mission sheet from the wooden board and before I knew it, I was standing at the bar, telling Mirajane about the mission, although it seemed pointless to me, for she did not even realize I was there talking to her.

Then, my body turned around and headed out the doors, bringing me back to my apartment.

-O-

In the confines of my bedroom, I sat on the bed, staring at the wrinkled sheet of paper, slowly processing the events that just happened. Sighing, I scanned through the paper. I had already taken the job after all, so why not do it?

_Mission: to capture wanted bandits_

_Location: Mount Hakobe_

_Reward: 90,000 Jewels_

_Well, at least this seems easy._ I thought. _I could use the money to pay for my rent._ Placing the sheet of paper on the bedside table, I grabbed my pink duffel bag and packed in the necessities for the mission. I hadn't known that I missed out an important point. One so important, it could change my life forever…

_Caution: Beware of the Ever-Laughing Witch who resides deep within the mountain tops_

-O-

"Lucy." She giggled, her voice light and tinkling, like the sound of wine glass clinking together. The girl's petite frame was clad in a long, tattered cloak that reached down to just above her ankles, her feet peeking out from underneath. The cloak's hood was pulled down, the frazzled edge just covering her eyes, casting a dark shadow on her small, pale face. She was perched on the snowy tops of the mountains of Mount Hakobe, her legs swinging back and forth in her boredom. She cradled an ice crystal in her arms and peering in, she gazed at the blonde's figure moving around. The girl's pale, pink lips formed a grin— one very much like the Cheshire cat's.

"Lucy Heartfillia… The time to meet shall come soon. Until then, child..." Her tinkling giggle echoed across the mountainous area as she stood up and disappeared into the snowy blizzard, leaving no traces of her presence. What was left behind was only echoes of her chiming giggles.

* * *

**Hello to all! This is Gachan here, previously known as CrystalBlueRose. I created a new account 'cuz my old one was kinda bug-ish and messy (I couldn't upload any new documents D:) Anyways, this is a re-write of "Scattered Pieces", so I hope you enjoy it! :D**


End file.
